Heart
by Tinkerbelle1
Summary: Rated R for later chapters, people! Basically, two girls win a competition and meet the WWF stars, and THINGS happen. Yes, there's love. Yes, there's violence. R&R please! Chappy 2 up! ENJOY IT! (there's some romance in this one)
1. Dreams Come True

This is my first WWF fic, so please be kind (although I don't mind constructive crit) I just started getting into this when I realised how good-looking most of them are! (My best friend Anikathepen showed me pictures, it's her fault) Anyway, enjoy the fic! If I get things wrong (their sexuality for example), please ignore the mistakes because I don't know much about it.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the WWF people. If I did, I wouldn't share. And I wouldn't be writing about them, either! (hehe) And this fic did NOT happen at all and it probably never will. It's just something I wanted to happen, so bad, I wrote it. However, I own Nemony and Robin.  
  
Chapter 1 Dreams Come True  
  
"Calm down Robin!" Nemony said, squeezing my hand tightly.  
  
"ME calm down?" I looked a Nemony, she was hot, she was shaking with excitement. "You need to calm down more than I do!"  
  
At this, Nemony began giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Don't start!" I told her. "You don't want to look all sweaty and red in the face when we actually get there!"  
  
Nemony gave a loud squeal.  
  
"I can't wait, I can't wait!"  
  
"Neither can I!" I said in an unusually high voice, which didn't sound like mine.  
  
"We're nearly there." Nemony told me.  
  
We were going to be meeting the stars of WWF in less - than - fifteen - minutes! Hattie and I had won a competition by co-writing a WWF fanfiction, which was going to be published, and we got to spend a long weekend (Thursday to Monday) with the stars! I'd never been much into WWF before I'd had my heart broken, and Hattie showed me some pictures of the stars to cheer me up. It hadn't cheered me up at the time, but as life went on, I had begun to love WWF and had joined the massed ranks of the WWF fans. I felt the sad little tug of my heart when I remembered how much Scott had hurt me, but I soon forgot, because we arrived.  
  
"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" Nemony murmured as we got out of the car. I felt as if I was going to hyperventilate or die on the spot or something, I could just see the headlines, "ENGLISH GIRL DIES IN FRONT OF FAMOUS WRESTLERS, police say 'She was very stupid!'"  
  
Nemony screamed as they came out of the hotel. Jeff, Matt, Anika, Jay, Adam, I really was going to die! She managed to stop screaming when Adam looked at her as if to say, " I'm not worth screaming for!"  
  
"Hey," Jeff said, completely calm (he was even more gorgeous in real life!) "You're Robin, right?"  
  
"Right." I managed to choke. What an introduction! At least I managed to act normal and didn't say something stupid like "My Mum likes your shirt oh brother dot com."  
  
I was slightly more relaxed with the others, but only slightly, until Nikki said hello. She was so totally amazingly Nikki-ish; I just stood there and gasped like a goldfish.  
  
"Coming inside for dinner?" Adam asked Nemony, who was stunned, just standing there like a statue.  
  
"Yep, yes, I am, mhm, yeah, I mean, oh sure." Nemony stammered.  
  
We entered the hotel's restaurant, it was gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as Jeff and Nikki, who sat either side of me and Nemony. I ordered tacos, and then Nemony had to be prodded by the waiter before she ordered a pizza. Still stunned.  
  
We talked and laughed and chatted all that Thursday evening. They were so easy to talk to, they asked about our story, we told them a bit and they laughed. But easily the best part was Jeff's knee touching mine under the table.  
  
What am I like? I asked myself. This is amazing, but nothing is going to come out of it, shut up Ory.  
  
I looked over at Nikki and Nemony, they were hot, their faces were flushed, they were obviously flirting with each other. I looked at Jeff, his aura was orange, he was hot too. (In more ways than one!) His knee was still touching mine, but I felt that horrible twinge again.  
  
He'll only break your heart; he'll break your heart again. My horrible mantra came into my head as it always did when I started to seriously like a guy. Did I seriously like Jeff? No Robin, you can't fall for him, he's a wrestler, he's famous you're not.  
  
It was no good, I wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
After dinner, I was really hot. We were shown to our rooms. Nemony and I were sharing a suite which was great, only she dumped her stuff and headed straight into Nikki's room.  
  
I was on my own. I went out onto the balcony to try to cool down. The first thing I saw was Jeff standing on the other balcony, near ours, muttering to himself. He didn't see me. I stood there like a complete lemon.  
  
"How could I fall for her, I only just met her." He muttered. "She's young, she's only eighteen."  
  
"Uh, hi, Jeff?" I said. He jumped violently and turned around.  
  
"You didn't hear that did you?" he said anxiously.  
  
"Hear what?" I said innocently. My horrible mantra was starting up again. He doesn't like you, my mind taunted, He'll see how far he can go and then break your heart again, again again.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"Can I come over?"  
  
"Okay, sure!" He doesn't like you, he doesn't like you, and he'll break your heart!  
  
He was standing very close to me, I could feel his body heat.  
  
"What was it you wanted?" I asked, gulping.  
  
"This," he kissed me. He kissed me.  
  
He's going to try it on, he'll break your heart!  
  
I forgot all about my mind and it's nasty remarks as his hands twisted through my hair, and I felt all my self-control deserting me just when I needed it most.....  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Whaddayathink? Like it? Hate it? Or just want to say it's interesting? Go on then! Review please! 


	2. Love's Got A Hold On My Heart

I know this is quick. I just HAD to write the next chapter, it was impossible not to. This chapter contains slight sexual content. Slight! The real action will be soon. But not right now. Thanks to Hattie! Thanks to Jennifer! Please R&R. I don't mind constructive crit, but please no flames because this is my first WWF fic. (please ignore the mistakes)  
  
Dedicated to : Harriet, my best friend, I really hope she enjoys this. Oh and get better soon, Hattie!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the WWF people. If I did, I wouldn't share. And I wouldn't be writing about them, either! (hehe) And THIS FIC DID NOT HAPPEN AND IT NEVER WILL! IT IS PURE FICTION! However, I own Nemony and Robin.  
  
Chapter 2 Love's Got A Hold On My Heart  
  
I saw fireworks behind my eyes as Jeff kissed me. He was the most amazing kisser; he took it slow, it felt like he knew I wasn't sure. My mind was still taunting me, making horrible remarks.  
  
He'll break your heart again...  
  
I tried not to care. I lost myself in Jeff's arms, I now understood the meaning of bliss and rapture and the phrase "I've died and gone to Heaven"  
  
He'll only hurt you, don't fall for him, he'll....  
  
"Oh Robin..." Jeff groaned against my throat. My breath was coming in small gasps. I couldn't remember ever feeling so good.  
  
One of his hands was still tangled in my hair, the other had moved down to my shoulder and it was still moving down onto my chest. He pulled away and looked at me.  
  
"Can I?" he whispered.  
  
I nodded apprehensively. I couldn't help it. I had no control over my body. Jeff slowly unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. Thank god I was wearing my best underwear.  
  
Jeff looked at my chest as if it was a wonderful piece of art. He slowly brought his hand upwards and placed it on my left breast.  
  
"Your skin's beautiful, it's soft...." he whispered. He kissed me again. I was trying to forget how my mind was screaming at me to stop.  
  
DON'T LET HIM! HE'LL BREAK YOUR HEART!  
  
He was hyperventilating. His hands were moving everywhere, trying to touch me. "Robin, I want you...." he groaned, trying to undo my jeans.  
  
Can't I just let him make love to me? There was nothing wrong with it, really no harm in it, really no harm in it, so what if he hurts you, you can survive, who cares, time will heal, who cares? There's really no harm in it and it feels so good....  
  
STOP HIM! HE'LL BREAK YOUR HEART! STOP HIM BEFORE HE HURTS YOU!  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
He groaned in reply.  
  
"Jeff, stop..."  
  
"Why?" He carried on kissing my neck.  
  
"No, stop!"  
  
"Don't you want to?"  
  
"I want to, there's nothing I want more, but I - I'm sorry Jeff I just can't."  
  
I pushed him away and ran into the suite.  
  
WHY? Why did I tell him to stop? Why am I so stupid? If I hadn't got so badly hurt by that IDIOT Scott, I could be making love with Jeff Hardy. I could be, I COULD be.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
Jeff sat down on my bed and put his arm around me.  
  
"You do want to, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." I sniffled.  
  
"Then why not? I want it, you want it, why don't we do it?"  
  
"I really do want to. I just got so badly hurt. I'm sorry, you don't want to hear this."  
  
"Tell me, Robin."  
  
"I was sixteen. I had a boyfriend called Scott. He was lovely to me at first. He told me he loved me. Then he turned on me. I loved him so much and he decided that he hated me. He hurt me physically, he punched me, and he tried to kill me once. Then he was off with this dizzy blonde. I considered killing myself."  
  
"Oh Robin."  
  
"And I have this kind of reflex that kicks in whenever I start to fall for someone. I haven't been able to get close to anyone for two years."  
  
"Poor Robin, you've had a hard time of it."  
  
"Mhm." I muttered, tears spurting down my cheeks.  
  
He pulled me into his arms again, kissing my neck.  
  
"I would never hurt you, Robin. I swear by my own life. Please. It doesn't matter what you do. Just let me love you." Jeff whispered.  
  
And so, I did.....  
  
Please review! It gets steamy next chapter, I promise! I hope you enjoyed it. Please express your opinion of it. What do you want to happen? Detail? Tell me and I'll do my best. 


End file.
